One By One
by Empress of Vani
Summary: Death is powerful. However, even in all its glory, Death cannot tear apart love of any sort. That is why, even in our lowest points as humans, we can still push on. (One-Shot)


I couldn't avoid it. No one can. After the war-diseased village was saved, and everything was said and done. The insomnia set in. The insomnia created by my desire to never sleep - or close my eyes, really - ever again.

I suppose you're going to ask me the standard questions. 'Why not just take meds?' Or maybe say something along the lines of 'You should see a doctor.'

I am all too aware of my unhealthy decisions. Which is why my friends (who are merely just classmates) began to worry. It started with the pink haired medic nin. Pretty and quite blunt, she has a good head on her shoulders. Sakura could 'sniff a fish' anywhere, so to speak. I mean, her teacher is one of the great Sannin.

But, then, Naruto would look in my direction every once in a while, and while it hurt because his eyes reopened wounds, his gaze remained the same. Indifferent.

Maybe the reason Naruto's eyes spoke so much was because they were unlike mine. Big and vibrant and full of emotion. Mine are very dull in comparison. Don't get me wrong, Sakura's eyes are just as vibrant, but less expressive. Unless she's, of course, talking about Sasuke or Naruto.

Sakura is unlike any girl from the village. She prefers the darker Sasuke. The one that ran. The one that stole. That Sasuke. In my opinion, though, Sakura's wrong. That Sasuke isn't the bad boy from teenage fantasies, as she likes to believe. No, he was a scared little kid that sought power because he had no other choice. Or thought he didn't. That Sasuke scares me.

Sasuke isn't a bad kid. He's definitely a jerk with a case of devastating cockiness, but he means well. Beneath all of that is devotion. Not revenge like everyone thinks, but devotion to what he thought was justice. Sure, he took different approaches, but in the end, he is a hero. A savior, really. He saved Hinata, the village's kindest kunoichi.

Hinata usually visits during the night. She's a night owl by nature, though. She talks to me about love and respect. She revered Naruto, and loved him deeply, but decided he was better off with Sakura. I wanted to tell her that what she was saying was rubbish, but she won't, or can't listen. Hinata is actually deaf now, after a bomb strategy set by the enemies ruptured her eardrums. She really only speaks on paper and sign language, but she manages to say so much more with her eyes. They aren't alive with the same spark, though. No one's is.

Hinata 'speaks' of the two new men in her life. Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. If I'm frank, the only one that surprises me is the Nara. The Uchiha never paid attention to Hinata, but I've always felt that together they could understand each other in silence, eyes, and breath. The Nara always seemed too busy with the Sand kunoichi, but Shikamaru and Hinata are better than friends. They are the guards of each others' secrets. Or so says Hinata.

Shikamaru is a tricky one. He let's you peek in, and just as you begin to unfold the surface, he tears it away and reveals a chaotic plan that is his genius. Unfortunately, tonight is one of the nights where Shikamaru has given up. I watch in pure unadulterated agony as he screams at Hinata for the first time. I think she may have asked a question he would not like to answer. So, of course, she'll blame herself, write down excuse me or sorry, and leave.

However, tonight, she doesn't. She scribbles down something.

Shikamaru doesn't peer over to read it. So, Hinata sighs, and leaves. After she does, Shikamaru whispers that he's sorry, and that he's a bastard that doesn't deserve her. I want to roll my eyes, because he's too caught up with someone else to realize that she really needs him as a friend. And after what seems like hours, Shikamaru leaves too.

I peer over at the table, and read the notes.

_Shika-kun, thank you for having me over. _

_I think we should talk this one out. _

_What do you mean 'cheat'? We're best friends! _

_Stop. _

_Please, I'm sorry. _

_Really, I am. But, I know in my heart, that I love him. I know you hate him, and Neji-nii must be silently killing him from the grave, but I really do. That's why I didn't interfere with their relationship. _

_He is not an idiot! _

_Imsorryimsorry. _

_I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shika-kun. _

So, I figure out what they're talking about. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. That idiot.

Of course, I let nature take it's part, and I left the space they shared untouched. It doesn't feel right. I don't even bother to clean the papers or set them on fire. I shouldn't.

Just as I thought of leaving, an angry looking Uchiha comes storming in curses. He's drunk again.

I debate whether or not to help him. I stay.

In prior days, Hinata would get drunk with him. Of course, Sasuke was surprised when she could hold her liquor better. That was when that blonde idiot decided that it would be better if he didn't lead her on.

Sasuke had told her that nothing was gained by drinking. She laughed cruelly and asked him why he was drinking. He was already addicted, he had stated.

"Neji, please don't kill me," Sasuke pleads. I want to offer him words of wisdom, that certainly he would not be killed. However, in his drunken state, he mumbles what was written on the pages. A contorted expression appears, and he stands up quickly, dizzying himself.

I leave after he leaves. I don't want to follow him. I'm afraid he'll want to visit a certain Nara.

"Ah, wouldn't expect you to be here," a voice says. The voice is monotonous and factual, almost no trace of surprise.

"Watching Sasuke?" I don't indulge in his pleasantries. Though, he understands that I am not meant to be rude.

"I do think he is drunk once again. And how is the darling Hinata?" He asks. I don't mind that he calls her darling. Once upon a time, he loved her from afar. Just as she loved Naruto from a distance. And just like Naruto, she never knew.

"I was about to check on her. I think Sasuke would be with her or beating up the Nara." I state. I wasn't about to tell him that Sasuke was completely wasted. Better to keep him calm rather than face his wrath. If a storm is coming, why run freely into it?

"Ah, well, I do believe Shikamaru would have kicked him out by now," he mumbles softly.

"Then let us be on our way," I lead the way. Our destination is the Fourth Shinobi War Cemetery. It is by no means undecorated. The grass is emerald green, and the headstones are lacquered and polished.

Two people stand in front of two headstones conveniently placed next to each other. Maybe, they decided their role models would be buried along side each other.

"Itachi-nii," Sasuke says. And we mournfully look at the male. My companion looks pained, and wants to reach out to Sasuke.

"I will always be here, foolish, foolish little brother," he finally says. A wind picks up his voice, and Sasuke's tears stop. Reddened eyes glance everywhere. He breaks down, but in a way unique to the lonely avenger. His cries are silent.

Hinata drops to her knees, sobbing loudly.

"Afternoon, Neji-nii-san," Hinata chokes out painfully and uncharacteristically loudly. She holds out her most prized possession: a book filled with pressed flowers and places it down on the grave.

I fall to my knees in front of her. She is in desperate need of a hug, and in my past, I gave her very few sincere hugs.

**Good afternoon, Hinata-sama. **


End file.
